1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a device for uniformly spreading an epoxy mixture of cementitious consistency on perimeter walls and partitions and floor areas adjacent said walls and partitions.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
The prior art shows applicators for applying plaster and mastic materials to surfaces and also shows wheeled mortar spreaders for applying a layer of mortar material to the top course of a wall being built. None of these prior art devices discloses an apparatus for simultaneously applying an epoxy mixture of cementitious consistency to the perimeter walls and partitions and floor areas adjacent said perimeter walls and partitions.
Representative of the prior art devices are the following list of patents.
______________________________________ Inventor U.S. Pat. No. Title ______________________________________ C. D. Doll 1,158,460 Mortar Spreader J. W. Kavanagh 1,833,582 Bricklaying Machine H. J. Ciceske 2,341,691 Mortar Spreader R. K. Fraser 2,376,243 Viscous Liquids P. H. Sommers 2,630,703 Plaster Applicator R. G. Ames 2,984,857 Mastic Applicator ______________________________________